¿Por que la gente se grita?
by fandita-lp
Summary: Una reflexión, un pensamiento, Fuery, la brigada, una pareja y ¿por qué no? Con un poco de Armstrong. -Inspirado en la reflexión "¿Por qué la gente se grita?"-.


Esta historia se me ocurrió un día en el que estaba escuchando el radio y salió la reflexión de porque la gente se grita, entonces pensé en Roy y Riza, ya que se ve en muchos capítulos que con solo mirarse se entienden, así que integre esa reflexión a ellos dos juntos con las suposiciones de la brigada y esto fue lo que salió XD

_FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni sus personajes; tampoco me pertenece la reflexión de "¿Por qué la gente se grita?", cada uno de los susodichos le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

Falman no aparece en este fic, está en el norte congelándose por una paga miserable XD

Actualización: Le agradezco a Kristall Blauw por hacer posible esto, y por dedicarle tiempo a esta historia y por corregir mis errores, ahora gracias a ella esta historia ha mejorado muchísimo!

Espero que la disfruten y que les saque una sonrisa

**¿Por qué la gente se grita?**

"_Un día un sabio preguntó a sus discípulos lo siguiente: _

— _¿Por qué la gente se grita cuando están enojados? _

_Los hombres pensaron unos momentos: _

—_Porque perdemos la calma - dijo uno - por eso gritamos _

—_Pero ¿por qué gritar cuando la otra persona está a tu lado? —Preguntó una vez más—. ¿No es posible hablarle en voz baja? ¿Por qué gritas a una persona cuando estás enojado? _

_Los hombres dieron algunas otras respuestas pero ninguna de ellas satisfacía al maestro._

_Finalmente él explicó: —Cuando dos personas están enojadas, sus corazones se alejan mucho. Para cubrir esa distancia deben gritar, para poder escucharse. Mientras más enojados estén, más fuerte tendrán que gritar para escucharse uno a otro a través de esa gran distancia. _

_Luego preguntó: — ¿Qué sucede cuando dos personas se enamoran? Ellos no se gritan sino que se hablan suavemente, ¿por qué? Sus corazones están muy cerca. La distancia entre ellos es muy pequeña. _

_Continuó: —Cuando se enamoran más aún, ¿qué sucede? No hablan, sólo susurran y se vuelven aún más cerca en su amor. Finalmente no necesitan siquiera susurrar, sólo se miran y eso es todo. Así es cuán cerca están dos personas cuando se aman. _

_Luego el sabio concluyó: Cuando discutan no dejen que sus corazones se alejen, no digan palabras que los distancien más, llegará un día en que la distancia sea tanta que no encontrarán más el camino de regreso"._

Y así concluyo la reflexión; Fuery con lágrimas en los ojos aplaudió efusivamente mientras que el resto de la brigada solo miraba la radio que continuaba transmitiendo.

— ¿Por qué te emociona tanto eso, Fuery? —le preguntó Havoc prendiendo su cigarro y llevándoselo a la boca. Abrió los ojos y tembló de miedo al ver una bala acabar con el recién encendido cigarro, enfrente de sus narices.

—Teniente Havoc —le reclamó la rubia teniente con la pistola aun en la mano—. Le recuerdo que no está permitido fumar en horas de trabajo.

—Por favor, Hawkeye –comenzó a pedir Havoc, pero se calló al ver la mirada de la rubia y al escuchar como quitó el seguro del arma—. Muy bien.

Siguió trabajando a regañadientes mientras Breda trataba de contener una carcajada.

—Usted también teniente Breda.

Ambos comenzaron a trabajar ante la mirada divertida de Fuery, que comenzó a responder:

—Porque es una anécdota muy hermosa —mientras decía esto más y más lágrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras abrazaba a la víctima de su sentimentalismo (Black Hayate).

—Fuery, apreciaría que no asfixiara a Black Hayate —le habló suave y con una sonrisa al ver la escena la rubia teniente.

— ¿Por qué a Fuery es al único que no regaña? —comenzó a quejarse Havoc, más bien, y al parecer de Riza, a hacer berrinche.

—Favoritismo —apuntó Breda.

—Eso se debe a que el sargento Fuery ya ha terminado su trabajo —se defendió ella con cierta incomodidad.

—Y también lo llamó por su nombre —continuó Havoc, ante lo que Breda asintió varias veces—. Creo que _su relación ha mejorado._

Tanto Breda como Havoc asintieron varias veces ante esta declaración, incomodando a Fuery.

—Caballeros, la relación entre mi Teniente y el Sargento es únicamente profesional —por primera vez desde que la discusión comenzó, el Coronel despegó su vista del papeleo que tenía enfrente (que no se podría decir que lo realizaba, pero sí que lo veía) y se metió a favor de los mencionados—. Y será mejor que se pongan a trabajar en vez de hacer suposiciones ridículas.

Tanto Breda como Havoc lo miraron un momento, antes de continuar con su plática (suposiciones) sin prestarle mayor atención a su superior.

—Claro, defiende a _su favorito_ y a _su_ teniente —fue la suposición hecha por Breda, consiguiendo que los recién mencionados se removieran incomodos y Fuery se ruborizara.

—Nah, no creo que haya querido defender a Fuery, sólo a _su_ teniente —Havoc dijo esto, arriesgando su vida; se merecía una medalla al valor, claro que él no era consciente de la forma en la que arriesgaba su vida, aún no.

— ¡Cállense! —Les reclamó Mustang ligeramente ruborizado—. No estén diciendo tonterías, además creo haberles ordenado que se pusieran a trabajar —les dijo colocándose sus guantes y con su mirada amenazante.

Los dos se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato y Fuery suspiró aliviado.

— ¿Por qué ustedes no pueden realizar su papeleo sin amenazas de muerte de por medio? —preguntó Mustang quitándose los guantes, se calló y trago grueso al sentir en arma de su teniente en la nuca.

—Usted también debería de ponerse a trabajar, coronel —le dijo la rubia en tono frio y con un aura asesina.

Tanto Mustang como Havoc y Breda trabajaban a regañadientes; Mustang tragándose sus palabras y Breda y Havoc aburriéndose de no seguir con su plática.

Fuery, que ya había terminado su trabajo pero que no tenía prisa por irse (a pesar de que Hawkeye le había dicho que si quería podía retirarse), volvió a ver la radio que seguía transmitiendo, y recordó una parte de la reflexión.

"_Finalmente no necesitan siquiera susurrar, sólo se miran y eso es todo. Así es cuan cerca están dos personas cuando se aman"._

Miró entonces a sus superiores, ellos nunca se gritaban.

A pesar de que Havoc y Breda ya habían supuesto que lo de ellos era más que solo una relación de compañeros, tampoco habían demostrado eso, pero estaban muy unidos, eso lo habían podido ver de tantos años trabajando juntos, todos juntos.

Sin embargo, volteo a ver a Black Hayate y un recuerdo llego a su memoria.

Ahora que recordaba, Hawkeye si le gritaba a Mustang, cuando le decía _idiota _y era en serio divertido ver esos momentos. Recordaba cuando a su superior lo ataco Scar y la teniente había salvado su trasero, pero le había dicho claramente idiota. Y en otra ocasión cuando a ella y a él los había atacado Gluttony, él había ido a salvarlos –aunque siempre supo que había ido a salvarla –y ella también lo llamo idiota y le gritó.

Pero las ocasiones en las que con sólo mirarse se entendían eran muchas también.

Volteó a verlos de nuevo, ella seguía haciendo su papeleo y él parecía rogarle con la mirada que lo ayudara, y ella parecía decirle –amenazarlo –que se apurara con su papeleo.

Se rio suave. En serio que estaban cerca, sus corazones estaban cerca.

Volteo a ver a Black Hayate y lo vio sentarse cerca de él.

—Tú has de saber más de esto que yo, siempre estás con ella —le dijo amigablemente al perro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Teniente Fuery —la voz seria de la teniente provocó que Fuery diera un salto y un grito, poniéndose en posición de firmes en seguida y dispuesto a rogar por su vida.

— ¡S-sí, teniente Hawkeye! —con cascadas en los ojos pudo decir eso, ante la mirada de extrañeza de ella.

—Quería pedirle que llevara estos papeles —le dijo ella con simpleza extendiéndole una torre de ellos—. Si no le molesta.

Fuery miró los papeles y suspiró, sentía de nuevo que podría vivir un día más.

—Sí, claro, teniente —él con una sonrisa tomó los papeles y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Y a él qué le pasa? —preguntó Havoc mirando la puerta por la que salió Fuery. Trató de encender –por inercia– otro cigarrillo, antes de que una nueva bala lo apagara.

—Sí, se comporta extraño —confirmo la teniente aún con la pistola en la mano, apoyando su duda, acabando con su cigarro.

—Tal vez necesite una novia —fue la experta opinión de Roy.

—Sí —apoyó Havoc—. ¿Por qué no hacemos que esté con la teniente? —sugirió arriesgando su vida, molestando a Mustang de nuevo.

A Roy se le saltaron varias venas de la frente ante este comentario, se comenzó a poner sus guantes en silenciosa amenaza.

—Pues Fuery al menos hace su papeleo —esto fue lo dicho por la rubia, con lo cual desinfló totalmente el ego se Mustang.

— ¿No habla en serio, verdad teniente? —le preguntó con una sonrisa de corderito a medio morir. Ella volteó a verlo y le sonrió con malicia, provocándole a Roy un fuerte escalofrío.

—Pero Fuery sí luce raro —llamó la atención Breda.

Todos asintieron ante esto hasta que escucharon un ruido muy fuerte. Agudizaron su oído y llegaron a escuchar gritos, algo parecido a "¡suélteme!".

—Debe de ser una damisela en peligro —dijo Havoc parándose en su silla y en pose heroica, con mirada de determinación—. Iré a rescatarla.

Pero antes de que Havoc pudiese ir volando, digo, corriendo, Roy lo detuvo.

—Iré yo —le dijo levantándose también—. Estará en mayor peligro contigo, Havoc.

— ¡No! –Le respondió Havoc con dramatismo—. Tú quédate a cuidar a la teniente, yo me sacrificaré.

Roy lo miró, aún en su pose dramática –que poniéndose la ropa interior de fuera, perfectamente podría ser un superhéroe– y luego miró a la teniente.

—Está bien —aceptó con tinte dramático—. Yo cuidaré a la teniente —dijo esto último abrazándola y con sonrisa pícara, ésta sólo sacó su arma y la puso en medio de ambos, en una clara advertencia de "mantén tu distancia".

Seguían con su dramatismo tan arduamente que nadie notó que los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que los tuvieron en las narices literalmente, ya que la puerta se abrió de un portazo –golpeando a Breda – dejando ver a Fuery y a Armstrong persiguiéndolo, ambos llorando, y Armstrong –que lloraba de felicidad– con sus míticas estrellitas pasadas de generación en generación en la familia Armstrong.

-— ¡Sargento Fuery! –Le gritó Armstrong llorando de sentimentalismo y con los brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo — ¡Venga! ¡Ya sé que lo reanimara! —esto último lo dijo rompiendo su camisa y mostrando sus músculos en poses de fisicoculturismo, mientras Fuery y los demás lo miraban con pavor.

— ¡Noooooooooo! —Gritó y chilló Fuery, aun huyendo de sus brazos.

— ¡No sea tímido!

Todos los demás refugiados en el lugar más seguro que encontraron –el armario de escobas– miraban con la sana diversión del que ve una desgracia –porque ellos no son los que la pasaban– la escena y al mismo tiempo pedían a un Dios, en el que no creían, no seguir en la lista de víctimas.

— ¿Quién me está pisando? —preguntó enojado Roy.

—Soy yo señor —le respondió Riza —espere un momento para poder moverme.

—No hay prisa, solo quería saber quién me pisaba.

Todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—Si hubiese sido yo, coronel, me hubiese quemado.

— ¡Cállate Breda, o te quemo!

Este último grito alertó al mayor Armstrong y lanzó su grito de victoria, encontrándolos a todos en el closet, que al verlo se abrazaron unos a otros rogando piedad.

**- 2 horas después -**

—No se preocupe, general, yo pagare el quiropráctico para sus subordinados —dijo con dignidad y orgullo Alex Louis Armstrong, mientras detrás de él todos trataban de quitarse el horrible dolor de espalda después de recibir todo el amor que un Armstrong podía dar.

—Sí, gracias, mayor —agradeció Roy Mustang, sentado con el orgullo en la frente y sin dolor de espalda detrás de su escritorio, junto a su más fiel subordinada, que se mantenía intacta también.

—No es justo que el coronel nos haya empujado fuera y que se haya largado con Hawkeye —le reprochó Havoc.

—Supervivencia del más fuerte, Havoc —dijo orgulloso Roy, con una sonrisa de burla.

—Supervivencia del más rápido —opinó Fuery.

—Supervivencia del mas egoísta —dijo esta vez Breda.

—Como sea —los calló Roy con molestia —a veces me tengo que recordar por qué los tengo como subordinados.

— ¡Oh, que hermoso compañerismo! —dijo Alex, con estrellitas adornándolo.

Riza Hawkeye se preguntó seriamente si ese tipo estaría bien de sus facultades o si simplemente veía todo de color de rosa.

—Sí, sí, ¿por qué estaba persiguiendo a Fuery en primer lugar? —todos voltearon a ver a Armstrong en el momento en el que Roy comenzaba con ese interrogatorio.

—¡Oh, porque lo vi tan triste y tan distraído, que pensé en animarlo, así que fui hacia él para darle un abrazo, pero él no quería mostrar su lado sentimental y huyó para que no lo viera triste! ¡¿No es conmovedor?! —todos vieron a el mayor y se preguntaron qué pasaba con ese tipo.

—Creo que Ishbal lo marcó de por vida —respondió Roy a la pregunta que todos se hacían respecto al mayor.

— ¿El sargento estuvo en Ishbal? —le preguntó con curiosidad el mayor, sin percatarse de que ese comentario era sobre él.

—No hablaba de él, pero no importa, debería de regresar a su trabajo mayor. Nosotros nos encargaremos del sargento —ese era un "vete de mi oficina" muy sutil de parte de Roy.

Así el mayor se retiró muy digno, como si no acabara de armar una escena, dejando a todos alrededor de Fuery, que se encontraba intimidado entre todas esas miradas.

— ¿Estabas triste, Fuery? —le preguntó Havoc, a lo que Fuery asintió—. ¿Por qué?

Fuery los miró a todos y el color subió a sus mejillas. Miró a otros lados pero no evitaba sentirse incomodado.

—Por la reflexión de la radio —dijo en voz baja y totalmente apenado.

Lo miraron un momento y después Havoc le extendió la mano a Breda.

—Te lo dije, necesitaba una chica —Breda miro a Havoc con molestia, antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo y pagar lo prometido.

Fuery miró esto con cascaditas en los ojos, se aprovechaban de sus desgracias.

El día transcurrió normal después de esto, mientras Fuery evitó responder más preguntas y se ponía colorado cada vez que le preguntaban, hasta el final del día, cuando se despidió de todos, con una sonrisa, ¡qué gran familia tenía allí mismo!

Y llegó a su casa contento, porque descubrió algo importante de ellos, o más bien, de sus superiores.

Se preguntó por qué se gritaban y esta pregunta le rondó en la cabeza durante todo el día, hasta que finalmente lo descubrió.

La misma razón que los llevaba a entenderse sin palabras y sólo con miradas era la misma razón que los llevaba a gritarse en esos momentos.

Y es que la gente se gritaba cuando sus corazones se alejaban, pero ellos tenían la peculiaridad de gritarse cuando sentían que se alejaban. Cuando temían. Porque sólo cuando se arriesgaban era cuando gritaban, porque era cuando temían que sus corazones se alejaran, temían perderse el uno al otro y era cuando tenían que gritar para que el otro pudiera escucharlo y regresar a estar juntos.

Descubrió que siempre que ellos gritaban, era cuando temían perderse.

Y que se hablaban cuando temían estar demasiado cerca.

Y que se miraban cuando aceptaban en silencio que nunca podrían estar separados, siempre juntos, siempre.

Y que todas esas cosas eran por la misma razón, lo que provocaba todas esas cosas era el amor.

Se preguntó si ellos lo sabrían, pero lo más probable era que sí, que lo supieran desde siempre.

— ¡Que hermoso! —gritó Fuery con cascadas en los ojos.

Y ese día descubrió algo muy importante de su familia, y se sintió más cerca que nunca de ellos.

Y aun así…

Le seguían gritando.

Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya sacado una sonrisa :D de nuevo le agradezco a Kristall Blauw por dedicarle tiempo a corregir los errores de esta historia, que mas bien serian mis errores ._. ¡Tres hurras por ella! Y cualquier duda, queja o comentario, siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber. Eso es todo, nos veremos hasta la próxima.


End file.
